my dream life
by davidspincess
Summary: a young girl thinks she messed up her chance of being a jedi when she was younger but when she's given another chance what happens between her and her master?


My dream life!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own star wars, but I do own Kayleigh, her farther and her mother.

1 line of ------------- means small change in time, 2 lines of ----------- means large change in time. Writing in italics are _thoughts_.

_Summary: _Kayleighis a normal teenager who dreams of being a Jedi, when she gets the chance to she takes it and falls in love with her master, will they ever be together? Will the Jedi code change?

_Prologue_

I have wanted to be a Jedi for as long as I can remember. As a small child it was my understanding that Jedi's were selfless and helped those in need of help. I idolised these people and promised myself that one day I would become a Jedi and help people. As I got older my knowledge of Jedi's expanded and I became more aware of the purposes set to Jedi's by the Jedi code. I spent most of my spare time researching the requirements for a Jedi to have and made sure I filled them all perfectly. My life became hectic with me working towards becoming a jedI and trying to do schoolwork all at the same time. My farther decided it would be a good idea if I were to pay more attention to my schoolwork and leave my dream as exactly what it was…… a dream. And so I got on with my life and soon I had no time left to pursue my dream, so it was a shock when 6 years later I found a letter addressed to me from the jedI council.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I opened the letter I felt myself shaking, was my dream for so long coming true? My question was soon answered, the letter explained that the council were interested in my devotion to becoming a jedI when I was younger and understood that my farther had stopped me from pursuing my dream when I got older. They were willing to give me a chance to become a jedI if that was what I still wanted, the training would be hard and I would have to train more hours than the other Jedi's because of my age. But it was an option open to me.

My heart was racing; I couldn't believe it, after all these years I was finally going to be given the chance to become what I'd always wanted to be. But my happiness was soon shattered; my farther would never allow me to give up my education. How would I explain to him just how much this meant to me? When my mother was alive I may have stood a chance of convincing him, but without her he would never let me go. _There must be a way to get what I want, but how?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner table was silent, as dad was munching on some salad I decided now was the time to tell him. I didn't have a plan, and it didn't really matter, I was determined to go no matter what he said. And if he disowned me then so be it. To be a JedI was all I'd ever wanted; my farther couldn't stop me anymore. I was 16 years old now. Old enough to make my own decisions. "Farther I'm going away to learn to be a Jedi." The look on his face didn't give anything away, and it didn't help when he spoke either. "Well if you want to follow your silly little DREAM then go ahead, but don't come crawling back to me when you are rejected and they no longer need you." I hated my farther so much, he always managed to put me down, normally this would have reduced me to tears, but I didn't care about him anymore. He was just a selfish old man and he didn't understand how much this meant to me. He'd pushed me into a corner all my life and now, now I was finally breaking away. Being who I want to be.

As I rose from the table I felt I should say one last thing. "I will become a Jedi, and when I am I won't have to come back to you. I won't have to try and be your _perfect little girl_. Because I will be who I really want to be, and my dream will be a reality at last." I'm not sure what my farther said after that, as I left the room to pack I didn't listen to him nothing he could have said would have been worth me hearing or have changed my mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was packing my things my thoughts started to whiz around my head, I was going to be a Jedi. I was going to be what I'd always wanted. My dream was coming true. As I began packing personal possessions I looked closely at my mother's picture, she would have been proud of me. Knowing this made me feel better, and as I smiled I could feel her presence, as if she was confirming my thoughts.

Earlier on I had gotten in touch with the Jedi council. They told me that they would be sending a Jedi master to bring me to them; the master would be here in 15 minutes. And as I zipped up my suitcase I kept thinking how wonderful my new life was going to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I sat in the front room of our house with my suitcase I heard a loud knock at the door, my heart leapt into my throat. It must be the master; I got up and began to walk towards the front door quickening my pace. As I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the master sent to collect me, the young Jedi I had stuck up on my bedroom wall as a child was now standing in my doorway waiting to escort me to the Jedi temple. "All ready to go?" he smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak; I ran into the front room and grabbed my case dragging it behind me. "Sure am".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I arrived at the Jedi temple I learnt that I would be living in a special suite assigned to Jedi's only, and whats more Obi-Wan was 2 doors away from me and he would be my Master. As I reached my room and opened the door I lost my breath, my room was beautiful. I had a large living space with white loveseats and holovision. My coffee table was made of glass and was in the shape of a teardrop. On the far side of the room was a huge kitchen, with the latest technology. There was a door leading into a large bathroom which held a sink, toilet, shower and a hot-tub. My bedroom had a large double bed and a cream wardrobe, a white dressing table and a large mirror. It was beautiful, "Do you like it?" Obi-Wan asked from behind me. He had insisted on walking me to my apartment, and I had no objections. "It's beautiful, I love it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't been hungry, so I decided to stay in my room and unpack. My training would start early tomorrow morning; Obi-Wan had told me he would come to take me to the training area at 5.30am. I still couldn't believe I was going to be trained by him, when I was a small child I had a thing for him. And when I opened the door and found him stood there it had brought all of those feelings flooding back. I looked at the time, 10.30; I should be getting some rest. As I snuggled up in bed thoughts of my new life took me over and I fell silently asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! 4.00! I am not a morning person, _it's a good job I have time for a shower._ As I turned the shower on I switched on the radio so I could listen to some tunes, I think the best one I heard was "Lola" by McFLY. _Mental note, find a good radio station_, I put my hair into a tight plait and began to apply my make-up. I had been told I could still wear make-up, but the amount was restricted, I didn't mind so long as Master Kenobi didn't see me without it on. By 5.00 I was ready, I'd had breakfast and I had nothing else to do. I sat on my sofa and waited for Obi-Wan, and earlier than expected he came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training seemed pretty easy, considering I'd practised this already at home as a small child. Master Kenobi must have guessed I had done this before. "What sort of things didn't you practise at home? I doubt you need anymore training in this area. And when the council finds out you know most of this already they may put you on a normal timetable." If I needed less training was that a good thing? "Combat skills and piloting are the only things I didn't cover, is that a bad thing?" he seemed surprised; I thought maybe I'd done something wrong all those years ago. But I shouldn't have worried, "No, that's great, I mean we don't have to teach you as much in the small amount of time we have so it takes a great burden off you. You must have been really dedicated as a child to have learnt most of our requirements!" well at least he was pleased about something. He explained that it would be at least Wednesday before he could arrange for my flying lessons, and I would have to find a partner for combat lessons before this afternoon. So I set off to find a partner while Obi-Wan reported my skills to the council. But no matter how hard I looked no-one needed a partner, so I was on my own. Would I still be able to learn the combat skills I needed? Maybe Master Kenobi could help. It felt weird calling him that, _well I better find him and let him know_, so I set off looking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After around an hour of looking for him I began to think I was lost. I didn't recognise anything around me and I couldn't remember which way I'd came from. "Kayleigh? What are you doing here?" I spun around, finally _he'd _found_ me_. "I was looking for you, I can't find a partner, everybody is already part of a pair, and I didn't know what else to do." he just stood there looking at me, a smile started to creep onto his face. What was so funny? "I'll be your partner, now then let's get you back to your apartment, you can easily get lost around here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Kenobi was right, the Jedi temple is HUGE! It took us a good hour and a half to get back to the living quarters. I decided to take a bath before lunch, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get that smile out of my head. _Why was he smiling? Was it me? Was it something I said?_ I must have dozed off after my bath, because the next thing I saw was Obi-Wan waking me up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was ok, I was sat on a table full of boys, I guess I felt a little intimidated, who wouldn't? I had been put on a normal timetable; the council had decided that I needn't learn things I already knew. My piloting lessons were every Wednesday and Friday and my combat lessons were on Thursdays and Sundays. That meant I had Monday, Tuesday and Saturday off. That was great; it also meant that tomorrow would be a free day. I decided to follow Master Kenobi's advice and take a look around the Jedi temple and try to learn where things are so that I don't get lost. When I got back I set my alarm clock for 6.00, which would give me a lie-in. I would also have lots of time before the evening meal to explore. So with a smile on my face and thoughts of a certain Jedi Master in my head I fell asleep in no time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months have passed, and during that time I have learnt the way to important room's off-by-heart. Master Kenobi says I have advanced in my lessons quicker than expected and he feels I should be ready to go in the field. I couldn't wait! I was on my usual Tuesday morning walk when suddenly; I thought I heard someone behind me. But when I turned around there was no-one in sight, _strange_. By the time I got back for my early-afternoon shower I had forgotten all about it. I don't know what possessed me to go on a walk around the temple after my shower, but whatever it was couldn't have known what was going to happen to me, I was near the council chambers when suddenly Obi-Wan came walking towards me. "I have a mission on utopa and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on it as your first day in the field?" _OMG is master Kenobi asking ME to go with HIM! _of course I accepted, I had a full hour before we had to leave so I made sure I had my light sabre with me, I also re-did my hair and make-up. _My life is now complete_. And I set off towards the hanger bay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Kenobi was already there waiting for me, there were hundreds of clones preparing for battle, and one Jedi fighter ready for take-off. _Why just one Jedi fighter?_ As Master Kenobi was talking to Commander Cody he was alerted to my presence by Anakin demanding to know what I was doing there, but I refused to talk to Anakin. His opinion of himself is too high for my liking. "She is here to accompany me on this mission Anakin, we discussed this in session you know that" Obi-Wan did not seem happy to have to repeat this information. I was then greeted with such a foul term that all of the clones in the room fell silent and stared in our direction that was alright though, I could play this game better than Anakin. _If I ignore him he will simply leave me alone and get fed up of finding ways to piss me off_. But Master Kenobi had different ideas, "well fuck off then you prick!" He retorted to Anakin, "I don't know why your being like this Anakin but it has to stop! You were told about this in session, now if you don't mind. We have a war to end." Obi-Wan got into the Jedi fighter, and before Anakin could insult me some more I climbed in behind him. Turns out the fighter was a two person ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey was long, but after 20 minutes of talking to Master Kenobi he had already insists I call him Obi-Wan from now on. "Master Kenobi just seems so formal. I don't see why it's necessary." _dare I ask him why he swore back at Anakin? Why not? Here goes._ "Why did you swear back at Anakin before? I mean I thought you were against that language. Or is it just me you hate using it?" I'd been caught swearing at another Jedi and in the end it wasn't worth the hassle. "Anakin needs to learn that even I get fed up of his jealous ways sometimes. Taking it out on you because you're here and he's not isn't right. And I don't believe it was necessary when you swore young lady" _ok then_ "ha you sounded like my dad then, I miss him" Obi-Wan looked at me, "do you see me as a farther figure or as something else?" the dreaded question, how do I tell him I see him as a potential lover? As someone I want a relationship with? As if he could read my thoughts he tilted my chin up so I was facing him, and lowered his lips to mine.

The kiss was magical! It represented the emotions we had; it went from romantic to passionate to fiery! It told me all I needed to know, and when it finished we had landed. Obi-Wan got out in front of me and helped me exit the fighter; we walked over to a group of utopians who were waiting to greet us. They seemed curios as to why we were there but when Obi-Wan explained they told us General Grievous was here. Obi-Wan told R4 to take the fighter back to the ship and we hid behind a statue. As our craft took off we huddled together as not to be seen, and when the coast was clear we headed towards a house-like structure where Obi-Wan told me we could get our transport from.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Obi-Wan had said transport I didn't think he meant a giant lizard, but at least we had found general grievous. Obi-Wan told me to stay with the lizard; as much as I wanted to go with him I knew he was right. "Everything will be fine, I'll be careful, I promise." he smiled but it wasn't convincing. "You better, I don't want to have to come looking for you and find you hurt." without warning I pulled him closer, parted his lips with my tongue and kissed him. I slowly drew back and he smiled, without saying anything he jumped off the rail and landed near general grievous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the lizard and waited, holding on to the reign's in-case he called for it. It must have been nearly an hour later when the lizard shot off towards where Obi-Wan had called it from, I had began to worry about him. The lizard had stopped at a hanger bay, on the floor was grievous' burnt out form and Obi-Wan was running towards me. "I'm so glad your ok! I was so worried" I jumped off the lizard and hugged him with all my strength. I felt his grip on me tighten, "I told you I'd be ok, see, I'm fine." he must have sensed how worried I was because he moved my head so I was looking at his face, "I would never lie to you, besides I couldn't anyway" I knew he meant it, there was something in his voice that sounded serious. "Now then, let's go home"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back to the Jedi temple we were greeted by all of the Jedi masters and Anakin. "Well done Master and Kayleigh I'm sorry about before." I decided to forgive Anakin, after all, if he hadn't of acted the way he did I don't think what happened between Obi-Wan and myself would have happened. "I'm going to head back to my quarters if you don't mind, I'm sort of tired." Obi-Wan was going to get himself checked out at the medical centre. When I got back I changed into my black silk trousers for bed and my black tank top with pink spots on it. As I settled down in front of the holovision with a mug of hot chocolate I felt another presence in the room with me, I spun around and into the arms of Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I just had to come and see you" he felt warm. "I thought you were going to bed?" _well I was. _"I'm having a drink first, anyway what did they say at the hospital wing? Are you ok?" he looked fine but you could never tell. "My cuts and bruises are superficial, I'm fine" he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. We sat there for some time entwined in each others arms. But I sensed there was something he wasn't telling me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 months have passed and I have been granted the rank of Jedi-knight, this means I will be accompanying Obi-Wan and Anakin on missions; after all he is my master too. Moving in with Master Kenobi was hectic, but worth it. Our apartment is beautiful; it has an amazing view of the gardens from the balcony in the bedroom. I couldn't believe it; I had everything I ever wanted. _Why does it feel so wrong then? Like something is missing?_ I knew what it was. I missed my farther because he hadn't given me his blessing, if I got that then I might be ok. Obi-Wan could sense there was something wrong at dinner, "you ok Kayleigh? You seem to be in a world of your own lately, like there's something missing." I considered telling him I was ok, that I was just tired, but I couldn't lie to him. Telling him about my farther was the worst thing I ever had to do, but Obi-Wan understood. Later on when Obi-Wan had gone to a council meeting I sat down in front of the holovision, but I couldn't get our conversation out of my head. I wasn't focusing on the problem that was happening now, but the one that began 6 months ago. Jedi weren't meant to feel love, that was made clear to me when Obi-Wan had explained his feelings as we lay in each others arms on the couch. Now I was figuring out a way for us to be together without breaking the Jedi code. _It's impossible; we can't be together no matter how much I want it. _Without thought I grabbed my mobile and dialled my home number hoping that my farther would be on the other end when someone answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears streamed down my face, _why didn't he ask someone to tell me? Did he think I'd never find out, that I wouldn't care? _I wanted someone to hold me, to tell me my farther hadn't died in his sleep 3 weeks ago. But I was all alone in the world, and the realisation hit me, I was all alone. I pushed my face further into the pillow and tried mot to cry, I must have cried myself to sleep though. I was woken up by the sound of the apartment door creaking open; I slowly got up and went to see if it was Obi-Wan. As I emerged from the bedroom he ran over to me, "whats wrong? You've been crying!" he looked concerned, but my feelings weren't important at this moment in time. I allowed him to lead me over to our couch and sit me down, my mind was blank, and I felt empty. He wrapped his arm around me and I placed my head on his chest, my voice was barely a whisper when I spoke. "I phoned home today; I thought I could patch things up with my dad. But he………..he……….." I started crying again. I tried to pull away from him but he just held me close and whispered soothing words to me, after a while I decided to try again. "My dad, he died, in his sleep. He didn't want me to know. I just wanted……..to patch things up" my voice was a little louder this time, but I was still trying hard not to cry. Obi-Wan hugged me and told me I was going to be alright, "I'll look after you, don't worry. I know you're upset, but you must let it all out. You'll feel better afterwards. I know you may not think that now but you will." As I sat there in his arms I knew he was right, but what had made me feel slightly better was his words _"I'll look after you". _That was all I'd ever wanted from him, and now, when all hope had faded here was the light at the end of the tunnel, the only way we could be together. Through my grief! As much as my father's death had hurt me, it also brought something good to my life. Obi-Wan released me from his grip and headed towards the kitchen, "now then, let's get you something to eat".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I couldn't sleep on my own, Obi-Wan told me to stay in his room with him. He had left to give a briefing; he wouldn't be back until late so I wasn't to wait up. I went to bed at 11.15 and was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me, the cover was at the end of the bed, but I assumed I had kicked it off during my dream. I turned around to see if anyone was there but the other side of the bed was empty. Without thinking I got out of bed and headed towards the living room, _Obi-Wan should be back by now its 2.30!_ I tried to take my mind of the feeling I'd had in the bedroom by having a shower, but I still felt someone was watching me. _Like that day in the garden, but no one was there!_ I got out of the shower and plonked myself in front of the holovision. Suddenly the apartment door started to slowly open. _Trying not to wake me up? _But it wasn't Obi-Wan. No one was there! I started to get scared, this wasn't happening, _I'm having a bad dream and Obi-Wan is on his way back from the briefing, its all my imagination._ The apartment door slammed shut, I ran into the bedroom and hid under the covers, there was that feeling again, and someone was here in the room! I fell asleep with my head under the pillow hoping the person would go away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan pulled the pillow off my head and moved the covers away from my curled-up form, I kept my eyes shut and kept my breathing even. I listened intently, he was whispering something "beautiful…………………great fear……………..PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP" he grabbed hold of me by the waist and spun me around so I was looking at him, "well, how were you last night? I came in later than expected." he was smiling. "I was ok, what were you whispering about?" he looked at me with a frown. "You're lying to me, I sense something's wrong, you tell me the truth I'll tell you some good news and what I was whispering about" _great, I have to tell him._ I told him about the feeling of someone watching me and about the door, he didn't seem surprised. "It's been known to happen before" he exclaimed, "now that we've cleared that up……… I was whispering about you, you're so beautiful when you're sleeping." _prefect, more compliments yet we can't be together. This is torment! _"And the good news?" he had me interested now, "ah, yes, the good news" his grin grew wider. "How would you like it if we could be together without going against the council?" _what is he talking about? _"I'd love it, you know that" I couldn't help smiling even though I was confused. He explained that the briefing had turned into a discussion about how lonely the Masters sometimes got, and how they wished they could have a companion, so it was decided that JedI/JedI relationships would be permitted. I jumped up and hugged him, _I love you_, my unspoken words echoed through my head, as I pulled away he lay me down and climbed so he was looking down at me. "I love you too" he lowered his lips to meet mine. _Finally, I have my dream life! _

_Epilogue_

I went to my father's funeral 2 years ago, Obi-Wan came with me. It's been wonderful being with him, I'm looking forward to our wedding in 4 months time, padme is chief bridesmaid and Anakin is best man. I never found out who it was in the room with me that night but Obi-Wan says he I sure it was my farther, _he's so sweet. _so things are working out after all. My mother was right- you should always follow your dreams, and as for my future? I know it will be a bright one, with the love of my life!

_END_


End file.
